Little Psycho
by A1R3N
Summary: Que ferait un enfant dans une apocalypse zombie ? Il mourrait ? Et que ferait un enfant psychopathe ? Quoi, vous ne savez pas ? Eh bien, il survivrait. C'est le cas d'Elijah, qui se lance dans un voyage pour Atlanta après avoir dû tuer son père.


Salutation dear lecteur !

Tu viens de tomber sur ma fanfiction, je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas ! Ou peut être, je ne sais pas.

Mon personnage est un OC, un garçon, qui est atteint du trouble psychologique dit Psychopathie. Il n'est pas un dangereux serial killer (pour l'instant), il a juste quelques problèmes de moral. Oh, et il a dix ans, donc on va pas faire un méga tueur, hein ?

Il est très intelligent cependant. Et il a une étrange capacité de prédiction, you'll see !

Disclaimer : Pourquoi on doit faire ça sur un site de fanfiction, c'est obvious que c'est pas à nous, nan ? Ah bon, bah Elijah il est à moi, nah !

* * *

_Courir, se pencher, sauter, deuxième porte, armoire, arme, cran de sûreté, tirer dans la tête._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se posant sur le plafond recouvert d'étoiles de sa chambre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement repousser sa couettes et quitter son lit. Son père n'était pas encore venu le réveiller mais il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup, étant donné que l'école avait fermée il y quelques jours.

Le gouvernement avait annoncé une épidémie dans le pays entier, et recommandait aux civils se rester chez eux et d'éviter tout contact avec d'autres personnes. Il tira une chaise de la salle à manger jusque l'immense armoire du salon, grimpant dessus pour saisir le carton qui se trouvait dans la plus haute étagère. Dedans s'y trouvait tous les trésors de son père.

Il lui avait répété plusieurs fois que ce n'étaient pas des trésors mais des pièces historiques que son grand-père lui avait légué, mais dans ses yeux, c'était avant tout des trésors. Il y avait une vieille boussole, une montre à gousset en or, un vieux masque à gaz et des balles de pistolet faites à la main. Il tripota les bibelots et enfila le masque, bien qu'il soit tellement grand qu'il glissait sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il se désintéressa des objets, il replaça le carton en haut de l'armoire et traîna la chaise dans la cuisine pour se servir son petit déjeuner dans l'un des placard en hauteur. Ce fut une heure plus tard que son père apparut, grognant en se frottant les yeux, puis titubant jusque la cuisine où Elijah avait laissé un verre où s'était dissous de l'aspirine.

Lorsqu'il alla dans le salon, son fils de neuf ans tripotait encore son rubixcube de façon obsessionnelle, le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts, les claquements répétitifs envahissant la pièce et l'irritant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il donne un coup violent sur ses mains pour faire voler l'objet de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elijah gonfla ses joues, agacé, et alla récupérer son rubix pour monter dans sa chambre.

-Petit merde agaçante... grogna l'homme en s'affalant sur le canapé, se penchant pour attraper un bouteille de Jack Daniel's à moitié vide parmi les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles.

De retour dans sa chambre, Elijah tira sa couette pour faire son lit et s'allongea dessus, reprenant sa résolution de rubixcube et le compte du temps qu'il mettait. Peu de temps après qu'il termina de rassembler toutes les couleurs sur la dernière face, il entendit une bouteille se briser à l'étage du dessous, et il soupira d'ennui.

Son père n'était vraiment pas drôle, la plupart du temps. Il ne criait pas souvent sur lui, mais il le bousculait et l'insultait dès qu'il était proche de lui. Elijah ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec lui, mais il était persuadé que c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il buvait tout le temps. De toute façon, quand son père ne buvait pas, il était au travail, alors quoiqu'il arrive, Elijah ne le voyait pas souvent.

-Adam ! Putain... James ! Bon Gamin, je vais au supermarché, fais pas de conneries !

Elijah roula des yeux, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Son père l'appelait rarement par son prénom à lui, à croire qu'il y avait d'autres enfants ici. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était volontaire ou si son père n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment il s'appelait. Il était arrivé il y a deux ans, après que sa maman succombe au cancer. Ça l'agaçait un peu de savoir que sa maman ne l'avait jamais présenté à son père à cause de son alcoolisme sans lui avoir jamais dit. Si elle l'avait prévenu à l'avance de comment ce serait, il aurait pu éviter pas mal de raclées.

Il redescendit une fois que la porte d'entrée claqua, et observa d'un œil morne les débris de verre au pied d'un mur. En secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher un balai et une pelle. Son père jetait souvent des choses à travers la pièce quand il n'y avait plus d'alcool, soit des bouteilles, soit tout ce qui tombait sous sa main à ce moment. Elijah s'arrangeait pour ne pas être proche de son père, il ne savait pas s'il le jetterait vraiment contre un mur, mais il n'en serait pas vraiment surpris non plus.

Deux minutes plus tard la porte claqua à nouveau. Son père n'aurait pas du déjà être de retour, il lui fallait sept minutes pour aller au magasin, cinq minutes environs pour acheter ses bouteilles et sept autres minutes pour revenir.

-Jeff ! Jeff amène toi ! Viens aider ton père !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Elijah espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas encore ramené les ordures des voisins, il faisait ça quand il n'y avait plus d'argent, mais s'il partait au supermarché, c'est qu'il devait en rester non ?

"-PUTAIN ADAM AMENE TOI MERDE !

Il se pressa vers l'entrée, sentant sa bouche s'ouvrir de surprise face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Son père tenait sa gorge d'une main, dégoulinante de sang, ainsi que son épaule et sa cheville. Et si son épaule n'était pas vraiment discernable à cause de petite taille, c'était très visiblement une morsure qu'il y avait à sa cheville. _Une morsure humaine._

-Va chercher des compresses dans la salle de bain, bouge toi ! Tu vois bien que je pisse le sang !  
-Aller à l'hôpital, il dit doucement, sachant déjà que son père n'aimait pas qu'il parle.

Ce fut vérifié lorsqu'il reçut une claque violente qui l'envoya s'échouer à terre, butant sur l'escalier.

-Ferme ta gueule, tu te crois intelligent ? Ça répond pas putain !

Il n'ajouta rien et gravit rapidement les marches qui le séparaient de la salle de bain. Il fouilla dans les placard et finit par trouver des compresses de gaze. Un choc en bas l'informa que son père était probablement tombé, et il se hâta de descendre.

Son père était toujours dans l'entrée, tenant mollement son cou. La perte de sang avait du le faire perdre connaissance. Il se pencha sur son père et retira sa main, une légère nausée soulevant son estomac lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une morsure qu'il avait dans le cou, mais un manque de chaire flagrant. Et le sang ne giclait pas. Ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : son cœur s'était arrêté.

Reculant lentement, il sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir à la réalisation. Son père était mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'appuyant sur les murs, sachant déjà que sans appuis il tomberait. Il attrapa le téléphone fixe et composa le 911.

Il n'y eut qu'une seule sonnerie avant qu'une voix automatisée annonce que la ligne était actuellement saturée, et qu'il faudrait appeler plus tard. Il laissa tomber le téléphone à ses pieds, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Aucune larmes ne lui montèrent aux yeux, pas plus que de la tristesse. Sa maman lui avait toujours dis qu'il était différent des autres enfants, plus calme. Et qu'il ne s'attachait pas facilement aux gens non plus. Il ne ressentait rien pour son père, alors qu'il soit mort ne le préoccupait pas vraiment. Mais où irait-il maintenant ? Dans un orphelinat ? Ça avait l'air plutôt ennuyeux, il n'aimait pas vraiment les autres enfants.

Des toussotements depuis l'entrée attirèrent son attention. Son père n'était pas mort, finalement ? Il se dirigea vers le couloir, apercevant son père se redresser lentement, émettant des bruits étranges avec sa gorge, un peu comme quand il vomissait après avoir trop bu.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, et il se figea. Ils étaient vitreux, comme ceux d'un animal mort. Et ils étaient posés sur lui.

_Courir._

Elijah tourna les talons et commença à courir dans le couloir.

_Se pencher._

Il se pencha au moment où son père essayait de le saisir, le faisant s'écraser à terre à cause du mouvement trop bas.

_Sauter._

Il sauta au moment où son père essayait d'attraper ses jambes.

_Deuxième porte._

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte sur sa droite, atterrissant dans la chambre de son père. Son regard parcourut la pièce rapidement.

_Armoire._

Il courut vers l'armoire alors qu'il entendait son père arriver, se jetant à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte du mieux qu'il put depuis l'intérieur et aperçut la boite où il savait qu'il rangeait son arme à feu.

_Arme._

Il ouvrit rapidement la boîte, attrapant l'arme et tirant sur le dessus pour l'armer. La porte fut soudainement ouverte sur son père, et il appuya sur la gâchette sans que rien ne se produise.

_Cran de sûreté._

Il fit pivoter le cran de sûreté, laissant apparaître un petit point rouge.

_Tirer dans la tête._

Il pointa son arme vers la tête de son père lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui en grognant, et appuya sur la gâchette. Le recul l'envoya cogner vers le fond de l'armoire alors que son père s'écrasait devant lui, définitivement mort, la balle logée dans son crâne à travers son œil.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il attrapa la boîte et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il savait que ça avait un lien avec le virus qui s'était propagé, mais cela lui semblait extrême. Comment quelqu'un de mort pouvait soudainement se relever pour mordre les autres ?

Il se frotta les yeux avec fatigue et alluma la télévision. Toutes les chaînes affichaient le même message en boucle : Rejoignez Atlanta, un camp de réfugier y est installé, des unités militaires y seront pour assurer votre protection.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment rejoindre Atlanta. 


End file.
